Surviving the Imbecile
by HeirOfStars
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. SasuSaku Modern Alternate Universe. Modern AU. On-going. Chapterific (I made a word). Surviving the Imbecile is about two different types of people, the charismatic lead singer of an influential band and the common hardcore weirdo fan-girl; Sasuke and Sakura. They meet in an odd clash with each other and try to survive each other's personalities.
1. PINK

**A/N: Welcome and hello ? This is a chapter-continuing fanfic revolving around Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Please note, Hyun Jae is a _Korean_ name. I'm aware of that. And the band's name is a parody of a _famous pop punk band_. I'm aware of that. I had asked my brother for suggestions for good random band names and all he could give me was "_BLUE NOODLES_" which doesn't match the description I wanted for the band that Sasuke is involved in. So much for being in a band, eh... Blue noodles. Gotta' love my brother, huh?**

**_Sakura has the Korean habits/wordings/etc because she's influenced greatly by Hyun Jae._ I had to relieve my Korean-drama-stress somewhere. Haha! But I made Sakura that way because ... well... I need her to be_ weird_. Sorry. :P Oh well, if you have never seen Sakura in a korean get-up before... then here's a first. hahahaha! lol the _insanity_.**

**p.s. all of this is still _situated in Japan _kkay?**

**And yes. I had to make Sasuke hate something.**

**AND YES, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY THE TITLE IS CALLED _"Surviving the Imbecile"_soon.**

**Imbecile - Fool, Stupid, Jerk, etc etc.**

**Do enjoy this fanfiction and tell me what you think about it. This is the first chapter :)**

* * *

**PINK**

"I guess this flab of fats is worth it after all," Hyun Jae patted her tummy with a large grin. They were already inside the venue, only waiting for the sight of the band.

"I got to lose these fats!" Sakura whined before she glanced at the time on her phone. She wore a green vintage skater dress that reached above her knees. She wore a dark leather jacket to cover her bare arms and a matching pair of stockings. In addition to that, she wore boots because of the cold autumn air outside. If it wasn't for where she and Hyun Jae was going, she wouldn't have bothered that much. She might have thrown in her plain jeans or a pair of loose slacks in if she didn't care.

_But who the hell…?_

Sakura's going to her _favorite_ band's concert! Hyun Jae dragged her along, passing up free tickets she gotten from that draw. They had eaten a bunch of ice cream tubs to find the beloved blue star just so they could win tickets to the concert.

All in all, she was already ready to rock it out, considering she got the brightly blue glow sticks wrapped on her wrist and a light stick with a bright blue star perch on top of it. Whenever Sakura and Hyun Jae lift it up along with the other fans, the two of them would giggle, thinking that they had resembled the Statue of Liberty.

When the lights went dim, Hyun Jae tugged the sleeve of Sakura's leather jacket. _It was starting! _Blue laser lights blasted off within the vicinity and shot up towards the ceiling in the midst of the darkness. The screen buzzed up and each fan turned their attention onto the enormous screen.

Everyone started screaming happily and excitedly when close-ups of the band members were shown on it. Naruto's face came up first, showing his signature playful grin. Afterwards, Sui's eyes were up screen and he gave a wink. Kiba's intense stare was killing the fan girls already and his signature painted red cheeks had showed his cheek bones. And everyone was already anticipating for the fourth member's close-up but, Sasuke was shown over a distance instead of the expected close-up. Sasuke showed a sexy smirk against the white background, followed by the presence of the rest of the members by his side. The band's name, _All Time High_, was typed in navy blue over them before it faded into black. There was still silence before the fans went shrieking again.

The electric guitar's strings finally strummed and the fans could hear the continuous beats on the drums. Each fan was already getting enthusiastic. They could hear Naruto yell, "Are you ready?!" in the background with the similar enthusiasm as the fans. All the fans then screamed in response. When the bright white lights aimed down on the stage, Naruto was on his favorite maroon drum set with his drumsticks on hand. Kiba was looking over the fans with a slight smile on his face as the guitar was hung over one side of his shoulders. Sui tilted his head a little and let his hair flow by the side, playing on the frets of his bass. Last but not least, Sasuke strolled up coolly over the mic stand with a smirk over his face. He shot his right fist up, earning another series of screams from the fans.

Naruto had his same set of his messy blonde hair but his fringe, this time, was pushed to the side and showed up a little more of his forehead. He wore an army sergeant hat over his head and a matching top. Sui had a leather jacket on and a grey shirt sliced messily, showing bits of his abs. His hair was straightened but the right side of his head was shaved. It made him look like the next fashion icon. Kiba had a classy grey jacket and maroon jeans on. His hair was spiked up, a contradiction to his top. His outfit was considered competition to Sui's fashion trend. Sasuke, on the other hand, he had his dark clothes on and had a vest over them, not adding anything extraordinary. His simplicity made him stand out and charismatic. He wore an original pair of brown Dr Martens. His hair was spiked up on the back as usual but his fringe was pushed to the side like Naruto as well and blue streaks were evident on his hair.

When the liveliest songs of their album started up first, the fans kept shrieking, finding it hard for Sakura and Hyun Jae to hear the first few lyrics of the first verse. Nonetheless, both girls jumped together with the rest of the other fans around them. It was like a party! After a few songs later, Sakura locked arms with Hyun Jae and another fan girl, jumping up and down to All Time High's songs. When the songs had pitched down and Sasuke had started up a slow song, the band still earned a number of shrieks. Sui's bass guitar strummed first and it felt like an R&B song coming up. Once Sakura and Hyun Jae identified the song the band was about to play, they screamed together with the rest of the fans. Minutes later, Sakura and Hyun Jae waved their light sticks up in the air from side to side, leading the rest of the fans to follow their direction.

Naruto eyed his audience before he caught sight of a shade of _pink_ in the sea of people. Naruto snickered to himself when he realized it was actually the color of girl's hair before he placed his gaze on the girl's face. She had bright smile with dreamy emerald eyes that matched her dress. Naruto grinned to himself as he continued to place his attention on the girl before he shifted on his drums and back to playing seriously.

He had to mention her to the guys. She's _cute_.

* * *

"She's got _pink_ hair?" Sui laughed to himself as they followed the coordinators backstage. They were back in their changing rooms and they tossed themselves onto the couch, feeling exhausted already. It was already just the end of their concert and truth be told, they didn't think they had their last concert to their tour would be the most tiring of all. All was left for today was waiting for their manager to brief them for tomorrow's schedule before letting them set off to go on their own thing.

But that rarely happens with the amateur _manager_ the president had hired. For a good of three weeks since the manager was hired to their team, Sasuke was already on verge of anger and was already ready to get the man fired.

"She's got guts," Kiba laughed before he went over to retrieve a bottle of water for himself. He gulped down to relief his thirst before he spoke in annoyance, "Wait, is that _stupid _manager late and expecting us to wait any longer?"

"Guess so," Naruto sunk on the couch. It was true that all four had gone annoyed by the manager. And speaking of the devil, the man with the Harry Potter glasses flung the door open and was greeted a glare by each of the four members. So what if he had similar glasses to the _famed_ wizard? Naruto rolled his eyes and still considered the manager as a _muggle_. The man didn't even care of what others think of him since his arrogance got them to hate him. It was in a higher level than _Sasuke's_!

"Do pray tell us as to why you're not fired yet," Sasuke mumbled to himself. He was getting frustrated by the man. If he was going to mess up of things again, he better be ready to be fired.

"I've got an agreement with your new look for the new album," the manager placed a couple of pictures of male models on the coffee table in front of them, showing the outfits for the concept. One glimpse and you could tell that it was a way different look. It was a complete different character than what the four band mates' personalities were. The manager was ready to explain the new concept with his head held high, as if it was a great job he did, "The fans had never seen _this_ side of you after your first few albums. It would be a surprise gift for them to see all four of you in ..."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched when he was going to say it and darted his glare at the manager. He hated the word. He hated it with every ounce of hatred he could build.

"_...pink_."

And Sasuke finally lost it. This man was going to hell of be fired and _no one _is going to stop him. He abruptly stood up in rage, walk briskly towards the door and slammed the door behind him. He reached for his phone from the pocket of his jeans and made a quick dial for the president. He didn't care if it was shocking that he was the one complaining this time about the manager issue. He had to end hell.

And no way was he going to accept _pink_ as the main color for the concept of the new album. _Who the hell agreed to this?!_

And when the president answered, Sasuke could hear _her _laughing crudely over the phone.

* * *

"_Pabo (Korean - Fool)_," Hyun Jae shoved Sakura as they exited the concert site, "You were _spazzing_ up in there that you probably looked hideous! There goes you and your _150 dollar _dress!"

"_Yah!_" Sakura shoved her friend back and hit her shoulder, "At least I finally got a dress!"

"In which it reminds you of your Frankenstein face today," Hyun Jae flung her hands to her "flabby" stomach, laughing crudely as ever. She was laughing to a point that she had tears up in her eyes. When Sakura thought she finally stopped laughing and ceased attracting passer-bys on the pavement, Hyun Jae proved her wrong and kept laughing again when she glanced at Sakura.

"When are you going to stop?" Sakura asked but Hyun Jae had continued to laugh. A little later, they arrived by the traffic conjunction where the both of them had always parted their ways. They did a slight nod and wave goodbye at each other. Sakura waited by the traffic light while Hyun Jae left her there with a number of laughs at the rosette before she disappeared from Sakura's sight.

The cold wind breezed around her and Sakura hugged herself warm, staring up at the cloudy night sky. Not a good day to see the twinkling stars but she was only able to have a small glimpse of the bright full moon peeking over the clouds. She stared at the empty road, feeling that she could rush across since she reasoned with herself that nobody would be driving by this late. She could see her own breaths as she inhaled and exhaled. When she took last minute precautions of looking left and right, she began running down the road.

Still, the other side of the traffic conjunction was rather far and she didn't notice a speeding car rushing up to her direction.

* * *

"You got the manager fired in a matter of _2 minutes_?!" Sasuke pulled away from the ear piece when Naruto shrieked. Hearing that from another party, he felt rather proud of himself after his proposal to the president was accepted. Maybe she didn't like the manager either after all those blowups on the schedule the idiot made.

"The manager is making a _tantrum_ now," Sasuke heard Sui's side comment in the background over Naruto's phone. He could hear loud crashes after. If he was flipping tables and making a mess, that could be a clear picture about his job. Sasuke laughed. When Naruto witnessed the manager struggled to get away from Sui's and Kiba's grip but knocked over the rack of guitars and sent it crashing down the floor, Naruto felt that someone was going to blow off steam today. Naruto kept silent over the phone, contemplating on whether he should end the chat with Sasuke or continue talking to him and let him hear the loud bangs behind him. Both would make Sasuke terrifyingly infuriated. And before he knew it, Sasuke ended his phone call with Naruto after hearing all the smashes and threw his phone to the seat next to him. Sasuke didn't care if it bounced over the seat and dropped to the bottom of the car. He stirred the steering wheel forcefully and made a sharp turn back in an instant. He sped down the road. He could have been awarded the best road rage driver ever. He didn't plan to put a scratch the manager's "_sapphire_ (because the manager thinks blue is such a common word)" Lexus but he didn't care anymore. His gaze was straight on and his foot pressed onto the pedal a little more each minute, not wary of the fact that a girl was crossing that road.

* * *

It happened like a flash. Sasuke's eyes had grown wide when he realized he was at top speed and was heading towards the girl with the unusual hair color. Sasuke didn't even have time to blurt out a tongue when his mind thought of the word "_Pink_" again. When she finally turned her head towards Sasuke's direction, Sasuke saw every ounce of fear depicted on her face. However, she didn't move a budge.

_What the hell was she thinking?!_

If she was screaming out of fear, Sasuke's wasn't able to hear it when he kicked into the breaks since all he could hear was the screeching of the car's newly polished tires that the manager had mentioned before. Sasuke would've smirked for his last favor to the manager if not for the messed up situation he was currently tangled up in.

The car was still moving forward and towards her but Sasuke could feel that the Lexus was finally slowing down. It wasn't enough since it will be sure to be a head on hit at her. He stirred the wheel left and right just so it would actually come to a stop somehow.

And when it did, Sasuke puffed a sigh of relief.

He stared himself at the rear-view mirror, finally seeing the perspiration that formed on his forehead and when he clutched his hands, he felt the sweat on his finger tips. Did things really go that bad that he was _this_ nervous? Well, it was a _brink-of-death _moment... Sasuke finally looked up, finding for the girl who was right in front of his car moments ago. His vision caught sight of a shade of pink on his hood. His eyes grew wide, thinking of the worst situation building up in his mind.

_Did he hit her?_


	2. Manager

**A/N: Hellooooo. And yes, i have not updated for like a month hahaha but here's a longer chapter.**

**Do enjoy :))**

* * *

**Manager**

"_Hey_," Sakura heard a voice calling out towards her direction, "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her eyes fervently when she noticed how blurry her vision was. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her, getting her curious to whom it was. When Sakura finally blinked her eyes open, she found a young man right in front of her. At first glance, all Sakura could see was his shoulders. How tall could this guy be...? When she trailed her eyes up and found a rather familiar face, Sakura was tempted to squeal in joy enthusiastically.

"Sasuke _Uchiha_?" Her voice squeaked. She was going to try and be cool in front of him whenever she got the chance to meet him but her voice just had to fail on her. She sounded like a retarded major fan girl, which she was _but_, she didn't want to act that way in front of her favorite lead singer. There goes her act of being the cool and calm girl she wanted to be deemed as in front of Sasuke Uchiha. _What a loss…_

Sasuke observed her from head to toe. The girl was a plain Jane and there wasn't anything interesting for him to look at other than her _bright pink hair_. Her pink hair irked him but when he glanced at it again, it was intriguing that the roots of her hair seemed to be pink. It was as if pink was the natural color of hair or the salon she visited to dye her hair had staff who were such professionals. Sakura, had then, noticed the boy observing her head down.

_What a pervert…_

When Sasuke caught her glare at him, he averted his eyes away from her quickly.

"You seem _fine_ to me," Sasuke raked his dark hair and felt flustered. He was going to forget about the fact that he was caught staring at her but the fact that she had strange hair kept him from thinking if there really was a way that pink might be a natural color. What a weird girl...!

Overall, at least the girl didn't get injured. That was a _relief_.

"_Huh?_" After hearing what the famous lead singer of All Time High said, Sakura made a quick conclusion of what he meant. Her face was bright red in embarrassment before she started screaming. The _hell…!_ Why the heck was Sasuke looking at her like that!? _What a pervert…!_ She was furious! How could Sasuke Uchiha, the idol that she was rooting for, could be such a pervert and say _that_ openly in front of her…?

Was this jerk _truly_ like this…?!

She kept screaming like it was her last day on her earth –even though her lungs were begging her to stop. Sasuke eyes went wide and flung his hands immediately over her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. What has this crazy fan gone into? Why had she gone into such a frenzy at this time? If she was doing this to call out her other fan-girl friends, no way was Sasuke going to let that happen. He was already being hold up by one girl, he didn't need any more. He just wanted to escape this, find that manager and give him a good old lesson. However, the girl was squirming under his grip and kept pulling his hand away from her mouth. Which was strange since usually, the fan-girls he gave close contact to (because of fan service) would have fainted or be satisfied with just one touch. So, why was this girl struggling?

When Sakura finally pulled away from the pervert idol, she darted her glare at Sasuke –even though her cheeks were flaming red. Was the Sasuke Uchiha she had been rooting for always been like this? Was the lead singer of her favorite boy-band always like _this_? She didn't think of him like that when his band was on variety shows or interviews. He was cool and collected. Sasuke Uchiha was honest and charismatic, not a pervert jerk.

_Did she miss something?_

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke glared at her after being frustrated over her series of screaming and struggling.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT! _A JERK…!_" She pointed her glare at him and Sasuke only had a puzzled face.

_Wait, what_ did she mean by that?

Until he recollected his memory to their earlier conversation and having being caught for gazing at her from head to toe, Sasuke darted his dark eyes at her again and tried to fix her misunderstanding. He was waving his hands and motioning that she got the wrong idea, not that he was going to tell her that he was eyeing her in the first place.

"You're wrong about that!"

Sakura turned much more furious. Her eyes were bawling and her fist was ready to swing. What a jerk…! At first, she nearly got _killed_ by his car and now he was denying for being a pervert? This dude's going to pay for it.

Sakura kept her glare before she had heard soft chatters not from a far distance. When Sasuke and Sakura noticed a group of curious passer-bys was coming up towards them, Sasuke knew that he might have to be careful of what he was about to do in front of the public. Sakura, on the other hand, thought she had a little of the upper hand after noticing how cautious Sasuke was in front of the bystanders. Her lips pursed into a sly smirk.

This guy is going to have a huge hit before his band's album is going to be released and she knew it.

Aware of the crowd forming around them, Sasuke grew cautious of every action and move he took since it would be taken seriously by them. Damn, he could see the headlines highlighted with his name if he did something wrong.

Enjoying the fact that the boy was wary of his surroundings and taking the fact that he was being watched, Sakura wanted to give a blow at him after that stunt he pulled. His band's new album was about to come and she knew anything he did might do would reflect the album's production and the band's ratings.

_A little sabotage game won't be that bad now, would it?_

What a fan she was…!

When Sasuke caught a glint up on her eyes, he knew that she was planning something. He was about to grab her and push her in the car to avoid any of her deviant plans but already acted on her own. The girl did her best attempt of putting the role of being weak and dizzy and, collapsed on the hood of the car that Sasuke was driving. She made things much more _dramatic_ by making herself fall from the car's hood lifelessly and onto the rough gravel. Her eyes were closed and she made her face expressionless as she could. Hearing gasps from the crowd and the flustering around her had made Sakura feel that her act was successful and believing. They were asking someone to call 911 or do CPR. She wasn't in an _arts academy_ for nothing.

Sakura was tempted to smirk right then and there, imagining the headlines on tomorrow's newspaper.

That was for acting like a pervert in front of her. She might have gone too far but he was the one who started it.

Sakura kept her act and tried to hold back her laughter since she had to look believably unconscious right at that moment. The crowd was already pointing fingers at Sasuke, thinking that he was the cause of all this. Sakura felt like a villain when her plan was pulling into action. One more step until Sasuke gets the blame and her act would be–

"It's alright, I'll take care of her," Sasuke tried to ease the crowd before he went over to the _"actress"_. He was restraining his anger at her and tried to keep his plastered smile. To the public, his image was a prince and right at the moment, Sasuke had to keep his cool together. If not, his career would demolish with such an accident the girl was pulling.

Sasuke pushed his hair back with his hands in frustration. He knew the girl was acting all along but having to tell the crowd that the girl was acting and make them believe him was far too late. He glared at the girl again before he had to go along with her act as well, just so he could _survive_ this situation in front of him.

He reached his arms towards her and snaked his hands below the rosette, attempting his best to lift her heavy weight from the ground. A man beside him ran over towards his car and helped him open the door. They placed her at the back seat, lying down lifelessly. Sakura was furious that her plan foiled but continued to make it believable that she actually fainted. She couldn't risked being called the bad guy now...

When they finally thought she looked comfortable, Sasuke had to thank him with his plastered smile before he eased the crowd around his car that he would take care of her once again. Satisfied, one by one, they left, thinking that Sasuke was _so kind_.

The crowd of people actually thought he was helping an unconscious girl out...

What a _lie_ he's tangled up in...! It was all thanks to that _pinky_.

When he finally got back on the wheel and took a turn and away from the crowd's sight, he peeked up at the rear view mirror and felt the annoyance he felt towards the girl. The fact that she had lightly dyed _pink_ hair added to the irritation he felt for her.

"You can cut the act now," his voice boomed. Sasuke heard her shift and sat comfortably at the back of the car, making herself feel at home. This irked Sasuke more however; Sakura was much more pissed off than the star was. Her whole act had gone to waste after having Sasuke improvise as the hero. Sakura crossed her arms and glared outside her window, feeling upset.

* * *

"_Jerk_," she muttered.

"_Loser_," Sasuke smirked.

"_PERVERT_," Sakura called out, bringing it up again, "STUPID PERVERT."

"You've got it all wrong," Sasuke peeked at the rearview mirror, seeing her glaring straight at him.

"HOW AM _I_ WRONG?" Sakura yelled. She didn't think she'd be screaming at a top star, her favorite band's singer, but _what the hell_, he was doing a sin for being a pervert. How does one expect that she was going to be acting nice about it?

"When I said that you were fine, what I meant was that you weren't hurt," When Sasuke finally spoke of what he thought, Sasuke witnessed the confusion expressed on her then had a triumphant smile up on his face, "You're the pervert here."

After listening to that, Sakura wanted to prove him wrong but she couldn't. She felt stupid for misunderstanding and not trusting him. She didn't think she would have been thinking of her idol that way. She knocked her fists on her head for feeling stupid. What a _dodo_ she was…! But, Sakura still didn't want the jerk to think that he won so she retaliated, "LIKE _I'LL_ BELIEVE THAT."

"Well, if weren't for you, I wouldn't be late," Sasuke pushed a little stress on her, adding another series of guilt on Sakura. He smirked when he saw her frown for a split second.

Sakura wanted to keep silent then, never wanting to say another word. She was afraid she was going to say something dumb again. She hung her head low, feeling undeserving for being called a fan in the first place. But she couldn't hold her anger back. The dark haired boy continued to speed through the streets before he heard the girl speak in a quiet voice.

"Well, if weren't for a _pervert_ to be _speeding…_" Sakura wrinkled her nose as Sasuke pierced a glare at her from the rearview mirror.

"Well, if weren't for a _stupid pinky_ running across the traffic conjunction when the lights clearly shone _red_ at your side…" Sasuke shot back a glare. They continued to argue like that throughout the whole drive. Sakura didn't care whether she didn't know where she was going but hell; she wanted to win this argument with a stupid jerk.

She _hated_ losing and she wouldn't give a chance even if it was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Well, that's '_surprising'_," Sasuke caught sight of a huge crowd at the entrance of a building before turned the wheel abruptly and entered by the back. Sakura, too, had witnessed a number of girls crowding outside the building and being blocked off by security guards. Sakura watched them from the tinted window, seeing them screaming wildly and holstering their boards around. Even though the guards were pushing them away and were likely telling the girls to go home, the fans were still attempting their best to get into the building that Sasuke and Sakura was entering.

"Woah," Sakura breathed out. She didn't think there was so many of _such_ fans. Hyun Jae would have pointed at them and called them *"_saesaeng_ fans" then but, Sakura's thoughts wander. Wasn't a fan still a fan…? They were still supporting the band, _right_?

When Sasuke finally parked the car back to its original parking lot, Sakura wondered what she was going to do. She knew that she was back at the venue where the concert held, and what more, she had _"backstage"_ pass. She would've been happy then but she felt so guilty and stupid next to the lead singer. She was so wronged that she felt that she didn't deserve to be breathing the same air as him. When Sasuke went out of the car, Sakura stayed inside, cooped up.

But her guilt wasn't the only thing that made her stay in the car; she wanted to stay away from the _pervert_ as much as she could. If the car was the only way Sakura could lock herself up in a building unknown to her, why would she pass up the chance?

Sasuke noticed this and quickly flung the door open as to where Sakura was.

"What are _you_ doing?" He looked straight up at her apple green eyes. He had to pull her out from the car just so the girl would be out of the car. When Sakura thought it was her cue to leave, she quickly bowed towards Sasuke and was ready to walk off. But Sasuke shook his head no and tugged her back in front of him.

Was she _crazy_? She couldn't leave yet with the amount of _obsessed fans_ outside the building.

"I have to get home or else…"

"You want to go out _now_ after seeing what was going on outside?" Sasuke stared up at her,"You're going to die out there."

"Of course not, I'm not a _celebrity_ like you," Sakura held a puzzled expression towards him.

Sasuke couldn't say that he was worried that the crazy fans would pounce over her and ask her numerous questions or _worse_, attack her and threaten her why she was able to be in the building. Sasuke had taken note of the many cases of their staff being kept to one side and attacked by such fans. They were _obsessed_, wanting to know more about the band. Either that or wanting their gifts to be shoved and delivered to the band mates.

Of course, this frail girl won't be able to defend herself out there _yet_, Sasuke couldn't say _that_.

"I'll get one of the staff to drive you home _so_," Sasuke pointed a finger right in front of her, "_Never go outside._"

"_Fine_, if you think that you might get into a _scandal_ because of me. I know, it's okay," Sakura waved her hands before she teased, "I won't like a _pervert_ like you anyway."

"Like I said…" Sasuke was about to explain again but got cut off.

"You're not a pervert. Yeah, _'I get it'_," she smirked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Sakura waved him off before she went ahead and invited herself into the lobby. There was a moment of arguments arising again before Sakura shut the star off again when the lift finally came, "Which level?"

"Nine," Sasuke pressed the button himself and received a glare from Sakura. She followed him, nonetheless. When they reached a certain door, the lead singer turned back to girl and spoke in a lower voice, "Don't come in, okay, _stupid fan_?"

"_STUPID_?" Sakura raised her voice before Sasuke shoved a hand in front of her mouth again.

"Don't make a sound and wait here," Sasuke glared at her before he unlocked the door, where Sakura heard loud shouting and yelling inside. She was curious as to what was going on. She knew that the rest of the band would be there since the sign,"_All Time High_", was pasted up on the door but Sakura didn't want to associate with the jerk any further. Besides, she needed to get home quickly and couldn't cause any more trouble for him.

Sakura leaned by the wall and waited. She was anticipating a call from her mother already and she could imagine the way how her voice would pierce through the speaker when she was being nagged at.

Strangely though, there was still no worried call from her mother.

* * *

"Quick! Knock him out!" Sui yelled at Naruto before he threw a wooden bat over to him. When the blonde and Kiba were restraining the "manager", the old man continued to struggle and scream like a girl madly. When Sasuke had entered the door, he quickly ran over to hit a vital point on the man's neck. The man then abruptly froze up and turned unconscious.

"What the _heck_, Sasuke! _You've killed him_!"Naruto let go of his grip on the man who was once struggling to get free from him and let him flop down on the floor, "How are we going to cover _this_?! I need gloves and a shovel stat!"

"It's alright, he's just going to _sleep_ for a while," Kiba wiped his hands as if he held onto something dirty and took his bass, ready to leave the room.

"_Wait_," Sasuke stretched his arm at the doorway to stop Kiba from walking out of the door. The Uchiha couldn't let anyone know with what he was involved earlier since it was too troublesome to explain. He couldn't risk anyone from the band see him with a girl either. Sasuke quickly made up an excuse to ease the suspicious looks that the rest of the band was giving him before he offered, "Do you guys want supper?"

"Yeah, sure!" The blonde gave Sasuke a thumbs up, not suspecting anything from the singer. Sui, on the other hand, just gave him a nod, pushing aside his suspicions. The two were discussing over food while Kiba stared up Sasuke with a puzzled expression over his face.

_What was Sasuke acting so flustered about?_

"No thanks," Kiba reached for the door knob and turned it in a split second. Sasuke's arm was still outstretched and blocking Kiba's path, earning a glare from the bassist, "What are you doing, _Uchiha_?"

When Sasuke had ran out of excuses to think of, he retrieved his hand away and waited for the girl behind the door to scream fan-girly over Kiba. She was still an All Time High fan even though he was called a pervert and furious over him, wasn't she?

When Sasuke was expecting a high pitched scream of enthusiasm and excitement, he heard a loud exchange of yelling at the corridor instead. Both Kiba and Sasuke had an astonished expression masked over their faces. When Sasuke took the initiative to check what was going on, he was surprised to see _two females_ at the corridor instead of seeing only _one_. The annoying _pinky_ was still there however, _now_, she was accompanied by a middle-aged woman in a business suit with dirty blonde hair, nagging at the pinky. They were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs, their words layered over one another and it was hard to listen to what they were talking about.

When the woman noticed that she was being stared at by the whole of the band, she let her grip on the _pinky's_ leather jacket go and gave the band a respectful bow. When she finally got herself up from her bow, the woman's eyes pierced straight at Sasuke before her gaze landed on the rest of the band, making them realize the woman's strong and stern frontier.

The lady had an expressionless face before she introduced herself to them.

"I'm Haruno Mebuki, your _new manager_."

When they heard that, the youths' faces were all surprised and their mouth fell wide agape. Sakura, especially, was rather taken aback herself. The information coming right from her mother's mouth was too much to take in. How could so many things happen _in just one night_?

How was it possible that _her mother_ was going to be _All Time High's new manage_r?!

Was all of this real?

Sakura threw her hands up in the air before she yelled out in complete surprise, "_What?!_"

* * *

**S/N: *sasaeng fans - excessively obsessed fan  
You can find out more about them over wikipedia and the media :/ I just watched a video about them... They actually stalk... like STALK STALK.**


	3. First Time

**A/N: How's everyone? Sorry for the long wait. Been busy making up documents. Whooo. This chapter doesn't showcase much of Sakura's weirdness yet but expect for it. And yes, Kiba is featured here ;) . Yes, I will try to keep the characters in character as possible. I don't really like changing much of their personality either. I'm just highlighting Sakura's weirdness here so (which is still not showcased yet), hope you do understand.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter .**

* * *

**FIRST TIME**

"YOU SAID _WHAT_...?"

Hyun Jae made a loud uproar in the classroom before Sakura pounced over to the girl's desk to cover her mouth. With all the commotion they caused, it was obvious that each and every person in the classroom had their eyes directed at them. If that wasn't the end, they began laughing at their expense.

What an awkward situation they had to be involved in…

"Sorry," Sakura quickly gave a bow apologetically towards Kurenai-sensei. When she realized Hyun Jae was still in a daze, Sakura quickly tugged onto Hyun Jae's sleeve for her to do the same, only earning another streak of laughter from the rest of the class.

When Sakura thought the both of them had finally escaped trouble and was finally asked to sit quietly back down, she noticed Kurenai-sensei's inexpressive stare aimed right at her. The woman spoke the words she had never received before at all and it mortified her.

"Sakura, I need a talk with you," Kurenai maintained her expressionless face before she went on to direct the class for their lessons. The lady was giving each person a role, even _that_ inexpressive Sai, except her. She felt left out and she had to sit by theater seats to watch each person of the class express their character, and because of their assignment, they had to do it without words. It would have been a challenge for Sai since he would need to maintain his character without having a straight face but, that was the least of Sakura's attention.

When Kurenai sat by her side, Sakura could only wait for her punishment she would get. Even if it was a small problem of distracting the class, Sakura didn't know how to react. Sakura was never the bad girl getting set aside from class like this since she was always the student that does whatever she does diligently. To come across into trouble like this made Sakura nervous.

"Do you know why I placed you aside?" Kurenai asked Sakura without directing her eyes at the rosette. She continued to direct the students on stage with a roll of scripts she was holding. Sakura heard her telling Sai to lighten up and Hyun Jae to get the character's feelings right before the woman sat back down on her seat next Sakura's, making her flinch. It was bothering enough that it was a question that Sakura couldn't answer since she didn't know what could cause her to be left out in class activities like this.

She must have been in deep trouble but, she didn't know what it was.

"Um..." Sakura tried to speak up but was interrupted by a shrill cry.

"_Yah_!" Sakura heard Hyun Jae complain before she went on to babble about a fellow classmate. She was a little distracted before Kurenai brought her question up again.

"Oh, so you _do_ know why?" Was what the lady said. She let the class carry on with the play, letting them discuss what their characters should have been feeling on their own, forgetting about Kurenai-sensei and Sakura.

Sakura couldn't even think of anything. What trouble was she involved in that could cause her to end up like this? First, it was last weekend's episode of Sasuke Uchiha being a jerk. Secondly, it was finding out of her mother's current job position.

So what now...? What could that next _big_ thing she might be involved in?

Kurenai didn't wait for her student's answer and gave the girl a tap on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," Kurenai tried to hide the smile that was creeping up on her face, "It's just something you are rewarded with for your _hard work_."

"Huh?" Sakura glanced over her her apple green eyes at Kurenai. Sakura was puzzled and couldn't follow though what Kurenai-sensei was talking about. When Sakura made sure that whether she was in trouble for something, Kurenai giggled to herself.

"_Silly_ girl," Kurenai said in between giggles, "Your talents have finally been recognized."

_Huh?_

"You're going to _star_ in a _movie_," Kurenai gave Sakura an elated smile.

Speechless, Sakura's mouth was only left agape. She would scream and she would jump at the same time. Sakura didn't know which she would have done but at that time, she couldn't contain the excitement she was feeling. She didn't know how to react. She stayed still, _unbelieving_.

Kurenai kept on speaking about the movie she was involved in, only to pause in between to correct her fellow students on stage. Sakura just continued being speechless.

"The movie would only be completed by a year but you know how my husband is," Kurenai spoke with a hint of how proud her husband was of one of the famous directors, the one and only, _Asuma_, "However, try not to be over ecstatic on set. It might affect your performance."

Sakura could only nod. Kurenai had focused her attention back to the class before telling them to take a break. It was surprising enough to Sakura that Kurenai had finally spoke openly about her husband to her but the surprise of her to star in one of the country's famous director's movies was another thing.

She placed a hand over her chest.

_"Thank Kami..."_

* * *

"Yah! Sakura, you sure_ are_ having it happening!" Hyun Jae punched Sakura's arm before the girl flung her fingers out as if she was counting, "First, meeting the _prince of Asia_. Second, _your mom_ is All Time High's band manager and now, _you're_ starring in Asuma's movie!"

The both of them screamed in sync excitedly suddenly in the middle of the streets, ignoring the people around them disturbed by their little fiasco.

"Spread to me some of your luck!" Hyun Jae hugged Sakura tightly but continued to laugh, "You stage-geek! I can't believe you. I'm so happy! *****Daebak! _Daebak!_"

"I can't believe it too," Sakura placed a hand over her face before she finally reacted to Hyun Jae's insult of calling her a stage-geek, "*****_Pabo!_ What did you say? I'm a _'stage geek?!'_"

The two of them continued laughing before Hyun Jae brought the subject of All Time High back into the conversation; only infuriating Sakura and she began bringing out her series of complaints to Hyun Jae.

"Can you believe that jerk, Sasuke Uchiha, made me clean up their backstage room?! I'm not a cleaner, y'know?" Sakura flung her hands over her head, "Sasuke Uchiha isn't the cool guy you all think he is. Behind everyone's back, he is a monster. He's a_ monster_!"

Hyun Jae broke into a frenzy of laughter when Sakura continued to express her annoyance towards the Sasuke Uchiha, explaining about the fact that Sasuke was calling her a "weirdo", sharing to Hyun Jae about how the boy hated Sakura's pink hair and only acting up as the nice guy when Sakura's mom was around during the rest of weekend.

"It was hell!" Sakura panted heavily after feeling a bit satisfied that she finally said aloud of what she had thought. It was hard keeping to herself when her mother had told her off once when Sakura explained to the woman about Sasuke. Her own mother couldn't believe her and ignored it. She was even told to behave herself in the end of their bickering.

"Sasuke annoys the hell out of me," Sakura formed a fist, "That monster doesn't deserve so many fans!"

"You were one too, weren't you?" Hyun Jae smirked.

"That was because I didn't know he was such a jerk...!"

"That's _good_ to hear," Hyun Jae laughed a little before she noticed Sakura's confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you'd go head over heels with Sasuke," Hyun Jae explained in a serious tone, changing the atmosphere between them.

"Like I'll like that jerk..." Sakura's words faded off, wondering what was going on with Hyun Jae. The sudden change in her expression had caught Sakura's attention earlier but she didn't dare to speak of it. The rosette could only give Hyun Jae a plastered smile.

As if catching on to Sakura's suspicions, Hyun Jae shrugged, acting indifferent and ease Sakura with her reasong, "I mean, you know how S_aesaeng_ fans are. Try not to get so involved with Sasuke so much."

"Yeah," Sakura could only agree with her before they fell into awkward silence. Sakura would bring up trivial things to Hyun Jae but what had happened earlier kept running on Sakura's mind.

* * *

When Sakura reached the driveway of her house, she found the familiar dark company van parked up next to her house. When she came closer to it, the door clicked open, surprising Sakura. A man with graying hair stood in front of her and introduced himself as a fellow agent from K. Productions, the company her mother was working at and the company All Time High was signed under. When she noticed a book on his hands and read the title, the man didn't hide the book away after Sakura realized what _kind_ of book he was reading. _What a pervert..._ Yet, the man didn't seem caring enough to keep it away.

"I'm told to pick you up from here," the man said before Sakura she remembered the message her mother sent a text message to her during her walk home with Hyun Jae.

"I need a talk with you," was the words typed onto the message. For one thing, her mother was definitely direct as usual with her approach, not that she could reply to her mother how she didn't want to go the trouble of visiting her.

Sakura sighed in defeat before she got into the car, driven by the pervert man.

* * *

She didn't seem to be halted by anyone to ask who she was and why she was on the building. There were times that people had bowed to her direction respectfully. There was moment of a glint caught up on their eyes and Sakura noticed it was as if they recognized her. She felt important and acknowledged but Sakura shook it off.

It must have been _her imagination_, right?

"Aren't you that manager's daughter?" She heard a husky voice from behind her. When Sakura turned to face who it was, she found Kiba standing right in front of her, holding tightly onto his bass guitar, slung over his shoulder.

"Eh?"

She was greeted by his sharp hazel eyes and his lips were settled straight in a thin line. If weren't for the interviews she had watched before as an All Time High fan, she wouldn't have known about Kiba's piercing eyes. It was heard of that it was hard to look at him in the eye with such a strong glare but Sakura didn't mind it all. It was nice to see the famous bass player up close.

This, _of course_, surprised the bassist player who was always reminded to keep his glare to himself by the president.

"Do you know where she is, right now?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face, "She told me to come by..."

Kiba eased the weight of his bass on his shoulder, fidgeting and trying not to stay curious as to how the girl could keep her eyes on his with the kind of strong stare he always had. It was a _sickening_ burden to live with such eyes but he had to endure it. However, it was definitely a once in a life time to have someone being able to look straight at him.

"I saw her rush for a meeting with the pres earlier," Kiba averted his eyes away, and kept his eyes low like he always did when he spoke, trying not to dwell in it; "Maybe you can wait at her office."

"Do you know where that might be?" Sakura wandered her eyes around before it landed back to Kiba. She saw him shudder for a split-second but decided to ignore it.

"I'll walk you to it," Kiba offered. He did want to drag a little time when he stepped out of the studio. Besides, he wanted to get to know of the girl who flustered that day when she found out her mother was the new manager.

He snickered under his breath as they began their walk through the building, only to have Sakura notice it.

"Wha- What is it?" Sakura tried to avert her eyes away from Kiba. Did she do something weird? Was there something in between her teeth?

"I just remembered you from that day at the backstage room," Kiba snickered in between words.

Kiba decided to look over his side, gazing over the girl's apple green eyes. She noticed and gave a polite smile before she averted them away. Her long hair fell on her back, switching Kiba's attention from her emerald eyes and to her pink hair. It was rare to see someone's eyes to be painted with such an electrifying color, and added to the fact that she had pink hair made her much more intriguing. Maybe that was why the band members have been interacting with the girl.

"Please forget that," Sakura licked her lips before she uttered under her breath, "I didn't get such a_ good first impression..._"

"You kind of did," Kiba laughed, only leaving Sakura caught off guard with his answer. She didn't think he would have heard her. The bassist ran a hand over his thick hair before he asked the question he had wanted to ask, "What's your name?"

He was as curious as Naruto and Sui were during the weekend but he tried to keep his cool, just as Sasuke was. If she asked why, maybe he give an excuse that he just needed a name to address her in the future. Kiba was thinking of different excuses to make up when Sakura answered him off guard.

"My name is _Sakura,_ Sakura Haruno," Sakura smiled back at him from ear to ear. Compared to what people have deemed Kiba to be as the cool and serious guy on television, he seemed to have much of a warmer and welcoming attitude, which was a large contrast to the_ jerk_.

"Matches your pink hair, huh?" Kiba gave her a warm grin. This time, he didn't have his eyes drifting away from hers, afraid that she got the same reaction as everyone else. He wasn't afraid that Sakura would avert away from him. He had a good feeling she wouldn't. He trusted in that instinct.

His eyes, then, _locked_ onto hers.

"Got a problem with that?" Sakura laughed, she maintained her smile, catching Kiba's stare. She didn't mind though. His glare wasn't to be feared that much at all after knowing how nice the bassist was in person.

They only continued chatting by Mebuki's office, spinning with the office chairs and laughing. It was an instant click of friendship and Kiba didn't care about the time that passed by and how his studio practice was going to be off wasted. That was what he wanted in the first place, anyway. The colleagues in the other cubicles didn't seem to mind them as they swung along the corridor. They seemed to take a liking to how Kiba was actually smiling. It was rare.

The more Kiba glanced over her eyes, the more that he felt that she was only thing that he had to set his eyes on.

_But he wouldn't say that aloud, of course.  
_

* * *

**S/N: Yeap, there sure are many unknown words for you now, are there? Irritated that it's popping out everywhere?  
Oh c'mon, try to learn more other cultures HAHAHA  
Hope you remember what "saesaeng" fans mean because it's a term that I'm going to use most often. Now, the new words...**

*****DAEBAK - big success / huge win / the best / awesome**

*****PABO - fool / idiot**


	4. Scheduled Fate

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited chapter update. Was piled up and still adapting to life. SO SORRY. Hope you guys are still there. Naruto's lucky bet will soon be updated though. Like asap soon. And yeah, how's it going guys?**

**HAHAHA Kiba :3**

* * *

**Scheduled Fate**

"You mean the dude that smokes on set?" Kiba's eyes were flaring in excitement while Sakura smiled happily, nodding when Kiba finally guessed right, "You're going to work with that dude? Woah!"

"Yeah," Sakura swirled in her seat as she spoke, "I'd get to have a busy schedule soon."

"Same 'ere," Kiba kicked on the metal cabinets of the office before he got himself shifted next to Sakura. They were pushing each other's chairs and spinning on their own accord playfully, ignoring the glares from the workers nearby. Kiba paused for a moment before he recalled about a certain meeting with the band he had not long ago;

"I remembered that your mom said the band would get a tight schedule by next month too since I got a thumbs up from the director."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

That's when Kiba was on the edge of his seat, ready to throw out some words that he had been keeping for a while and started to fuss, "The public will soon be able to hear my songs."

When Sakura heard that, her fan instincts came into action. She remembered well that she read once in the Internet how Kiba wanted to produce his own songs one day on an interview. To think that his wishes were coming through right before her eyes must have been a miracle.

"Wow," was all Sakura could say. She just witnessed and heard from Kiba, the bassist of her favourite band, that his dreams are to come true. She was the first one to be granted this information to.

Kiba kicked her chair, causing her to spin right off, "That's all you're gonna' say? C'mon, I made a big fuss when you said you're going to debut as an actress or some sort."

Sakura waved him off, "Please, I can make a bigger fuss and what did you mean by 'some sort', huh?"

The both of them had a round of laughter as they kept spinning each other' seats until they someone cleared their voice loud enough over a distance.

"Kiba, get back into the practice room, would you?"

Sakura and Kiba knew who it was too well and ceased their laughter at once. Sakura still couldn't get used to having her mother being strict with Kiba, one of her idols, or anyone than her. It was beyond her. To think that Kiba would react the way Sakura would normally would –such as running hurriedly as she could; the boy laughed it off, making it hard for Mebuki to continue to scold at him.

Before he left for the studio, get another set of reprimanding from Sasuke and a series of complains from Naruto and Sui, Kiba gave both Harunos a bow and grin. It didn't matter whether Sasuke was freaking out and reminding him about the tight schedule they had since Kiba finally got to have some fun. It had been a long time since he was able to laugh so much. It was such a lighter feeling.

_It really has been a long time..._

Kiba smiled to himself and was rather in a better mood to care about the words aimed against him for playing hooky and skipping practice from his band members. He didn't really care. It wasn't much of a concern when he finally felt happiness after so many years of stress laid upon him

Sakura, on the other hand, was being dealt with by her mother.

Mebuki stared at her daughter who had an elated expression on her face, oblivious to her words firing at her. If it was one thing to meet one of the members of her favourite band, then, it would be the reason why her daughter would be so happy. But it was a different story for having to see Kiba skipping his practice, staying with Sakura and having a joyful mood expressed over his face. How long were those two together? Since when did Kiba-kun laughed that much since according to the reports, he didn't as much? What was going on between them? Were Sakura and he childhood friends and I wasn't informed before?

Mebuki tried to brush the thoughts off and sat by her chair, still observing her teenage daughter. She leaned on her table, rubbed her forehead before she grabbed her inattentive daughter's attention.

"So," Mebuki started off matters and ignoring the fact that her daughter was still a little bit in a daze. If it was from spinning on the office chairs like she did when she was young or the effects of meeting Kiba, Mebuki still couldn't pinpoint it but tried to slide away from the subject. She cleared her throat again to gain her daughter's attention before she took the matter at hand again, "I got a call from Kurenai that you're going to star in a movie, yes?"

And that's when Mebuki scored her daughter's attention. Sakura grinned from to ear, happily explaining to her mother of what happened that day in class and how great the director of the film she was going be involved in. Sakura shared about the director and how great he was, skipping the fact that he smokes on set, and how the next movie could be the next blockbuster. Mebuki only nodded, trying not to cut her daughter off that she knew that already.

I mean, she didn't mind listening to daughter once in a while since they never really talked that much. It was great how they were conversing so much and it felt as if it was the longest conversations Mebuki had with her daughter –compared to the usual naggings. Mebuki felt that she was finally relating to her own colleagues about how wonderful it was to speak with their children. It must have been a while that they did talk at all without arguing.

"Honey, I know that," Mebuki smiled when Sakura finally spilled out the all of the news and was out of breath, "Congratulations dear, that's wonderful for you."

"Then, why did you call me out here like this?" Sakura rested her head on the palm of her hands, leaning over the table, while Mebuki went over to her desk to retrieve a pile of paper filed in a thick black ringed file.

"Well, I have the capability to look up for the actors that would be acting with you in your movie here too. You might want to have a look at it," Mebuki place the file over the table before she went back to her computer, managing the boys' schedule for next month and ready to start explaining things to her daughter when she asked.

"Oh my...! Shi is acting with me?!" Sakura shrieked. She jumped up and down in front of her mother like a little child in excitement and only stopped when her Mebuki dragged her back down to her chair, sternly asking her to behave herself since she was conscious of her colleagues being disturbed by Sakura's commotion, again. But deep down, Mebuki felt so proud for her daughter and made a small smile.

"Mom!" Mebuki heard her daughter panic and pull the sleeves or her blazer, "You're telling me that the band's going to be in charge of the soundtrack?!"

Mebuki found her daughter panicking and displayed a range of emotions on her face. Or rather, Mebuki felt that her daughter was in a conflict of whether what she should feel about the information and just attempted to laugh it off. Mebuki couldn't seem to find the right words in her head when she tried to confront her daughter but, by the time Mebuki made her attempt, Sakura snapped the file shut, shoved the bulky file back to her mother's desk and walk away from her office.

It was hard for Mebuki to understand how Sakura was feeling though; she knew Sakura must have been surprised. Either way, her daughter was such a weird girl.

"Ma'm, you have such a unique daughter," her assistant gave a short laugh as he passed a set of paper to Mebuki.

"Yeah, she sure is," Mebuki chuckled.

* * *

"HYUNJAE!"

The Korean girl had to bring her phone away from her ears just because of Sakura's loud cry of despair.

"Yah, Sakura, you've got to stop doing this," HyunJae finally brought the phone closer to her face, "I might grow deaf on my right ear because of you. Now, what's up?"

Sakura went loud again on the phone, making HyunJae a little bothered, "All Time High's going to collaborate with the movie for the soundtrack…!"

"So? I don't get it how you're crying over this," HyunJae rather irked that Sakura was making such a fuss when clearly, the girl should be happier about it, "You're going to see more of those hotties, you know!"

"BUT THE POINT IS SASUKE UCHIHA," Sakura whined.

HyunJae shifted on her bed, flipped another page to her magazine before she replied Sakura's wails, "THEN DEAL WITH IT. I'd be so much appreciative of his hotness, Sakura chan-nie darling. And girl, do me a favour and help get me an autograph from each of them, 'kay?"

"You're not helping!" Sakura loud outcry made HyunJae pull her phone away from her ear once again before the girl shouted back at Sakura.

"Well, if you're so annoyed with him, just tell him face to face! Quit turning me deaf!"

With that, HyunJae ended her phone call with Sakura and tossed her phone away before she was immensely distracted by the variety show on television.

Sakura, on the other hand, shoved her phone back to her pockets and had made a resolution, triggered by HyunJae's outburst over the phone. Sakura may have noticed how annoyed her friend was getting with her but; HyunJae pushed Sakura to the edge of telling the bastard how he just irritated her and will.

So, in all things, Sakura just wanted to tell him to the face that she didn't want to have anything to do with him and just leave her alone when the movie was being made. Even though it sound so stupid, Sakura just didn't want to deal with Sasuke since she was going to debut in her first movie after all her hard work. She can't let Sasuke annoying her to hinder her with work.

_She just can't._

* * *

"Seriously Kiba, where'd you go?" Naruto slammed the question back to Kiba the hundredth time while Kiba didn't bothered to listen as he strummed his guitar according to the notes he was given. He did miss out practice and didn't want to waste any of his time answering or explaining to Naruto about trivial things like that. He wouldn't want to tell the blonde anyway.

"Lay if off, dobe," Naruto heard Sasuke's muffled voice. A pillow lay over the singer's head as the Uchiha settled himself over the studio couch, resting after a long day of practices. The Uchiha was too tired to hear anymore annoyances and didn't want any more disturbances. Kiba's little play of hooky got the band dragged back on schedule but at least the Inuzuka looked fired enough to compensate during break time.

"What the hell, Teme," Naruto raised his voice before he decided to run out of the practice room and throw a pillow at Sasuke. The blonde heard the Uchiha's groan of annoyance before Naruto shut the door quickly and get hunted. Before he could get rid of himself away from the corridors and sprint quickly as he can, he found Sakura in front of him with a frown on her face.

"What's up, Saku-chan?" Naruto smiled, "You don't look happy."

"Where's that bastard?" Naruto found a terrifying glare in her eyes and couldn't help but made some way for her to the practice room door. She was awfully to frightening for Naruto to handle and decided to just watch by the side-lines of what was going to happen since, coincidentally, Sasuke was going to unlock that door and go out to hunt him down initially.

But, if Sakura was to clash onto Sasuke, Naruto can happily think that he helped her one way or another.

And Naruto was right, the Uchiha did come running out of the door in high speed to look for him but crashed right up at Sakura's petite figure who was standing outside the door and was about to reach for the door knob.

They knocked each other by the head and fell backwards, having to plop themselves onto the cold tiled floor. Sakura rubbed the back of her head while the Uchiha smirked to notice what came to hinder him again. He stood back up and dusts his jeans off, staring down at Sakura, making her inferior. The determination to tell Sasuke off dwindled away in just a moment.

"Well well, if it isn't for the _nerd_, Sakura Haruno..."


End file.
